icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lotstar/iMight Love Freddie -- Part 5
So this has not been updated in AGES! lol but here it is! iMight Love Freddie Part 5! I feel like I should supply links to the previous parts so people can read them so they know what's happening. :P *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 As it has always been with this fanfiction, Non-Creddiers welcome to read and comment, but no ship-warring. <3 ---- (SCENE: Build-A-Bra. Carly is looking through a shelf of bra parts. Freddie is standing behind her, looking around uncomfortably.) Freddie: Are you done yet? Carly: No. Freddie: '''Come on, Carly, we've been at this shelf for ten minutes! '''Carly: '''Deciding which straps to use on a bra is a very important decision. Besides, I haven't even looked through half the items on this shelf! '''Freddie: '''Why did you have to bring me anyway? '''Carly: '''Because I can't just come to a shop alone! And Wendy was busy so you were all that was left! '''Freddie: '''What about Sam? '''Carly: *pause, speaks coldly* You know exactly "what" about Sam. *silence, a girl walks up to Freddie* Suzie: '''Freddie? '''Freddie: '''Oh! Suzie! It's... great to... why are you here? '''Suzie: *chuckles* I think it would make more sense if I asked you why YOU were here. *Carly turns around and watches Suzie talk to Freddie, Suzie playfully pushes Freddie's shoulder* I never knew you were into buying bras. Freddie: Oh, uh, yeah, this is kinda... awkward, but, um, you see, I'm not buying bras, I'm here with- Carly: *stands close to Freddie* He's with me. Freddie: *looks at the ground and points to Carly* Yeah, what she said. Suzie: *smiles* You don't have to explain yourself to me. But, I had no idea that you and Carly were going out. When did that start? *Carly and Freddie open their mouths to answer, but Suzie interrupts* You know, it's not my business anyway. I'll just leave you two alone. *walks away* Freddie: Suzie! Carly: We're not- Freddie: There's a misunderstanding, you see- Carly: This isn't- *they both groan* Freddie: Well, that's not good. Carly: The entire school's going to think that you and me were making out in Build-A-Bra. *pause* Freddie: *looks at ground* So did you find the straps you want yet? Carly: Yeah... Let's go. *they both walk away* (SCENE: Ridgeway. Carly and Freddie walk down the stairs when they see Suzie talking to some boys) Suzie: I'm not going to give details, but they sure were cute. Boy 1: Since when are Carly and Freddie dating? Suzie: That's what I want to know! Seeing them... well, you know, in Build-A-Bra really was surprising. I almost stayed to ask questions, but I didn't want to make them feel awkward. Boy 2: Wow... Well, thanks Suzie. Suzie: *smiles* No problem boys! *walks away* Boy 2: *turns to Boy 1* You owe me a hundred bucks. Boy 1: No way! It's not official yet! Boy 2: 5 months ago we made a bet on whether Freddie would choose Carly or Sam. I won. Now pay up! Boy 1: But- Boy 2: Pay up! Boy 1: Fine. *puts a note in Boy 2's hands while mumbling incoherently* Boy 2: THANK you. *they walk in opposite directions. Carly and Freddie walk to Carly's locker* Carly: Well, this is just PERFECT! The entire school thinks we were doing who knows what in Build-A-Bra and people are winning and losing bets and- Freddie: Look, Carly. Carly: I will not "look" at anything! I wanted to put the possibility of a relationship off until everything was sorted out, but now... *Sam walks up to them and gives Carly a venomous look* Carly: *returns the look* What do YOU want? Sam: I'd like to get to my locker, which your little BOYFRIEND just so happens to be standing in front of. Carly: My little BOYFRIEND?! Sam: So I've heard. Freddie: From who? Sam: None of your beeswax, Benson. Freddie: Suzie? Sam: I SAID it was none of your beeswax! Carly: Don't yell at him! He's done nothing to you! Sam: I'm not yelling at him, I'm yelling at YOU now! Carly: Fine! Sam: Fine! Carly: Nyeeh! Sam: Nyeeh! Carly: *turns to Freddie* Let's go! Sam: Good riddance! *Carly slams her locker and drags Freddie away by the arm* ---- So there it is! :D I'll try and update quicker now. :) Leave a comment and give me some constructive criticism if you want! (notice: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism) :D Category:Blog posts